A Xaiolin Showdown Soap Opera
by ShortySilly16
Summary: Warning, Yoai pairings! This was originally going to just be something quick and funny, but now I actually got in to it, curse soap operas you just get Hooked! I ADDED MORE TO chap. 6!add done 8th of April
1. Monday Mornings

Chapter one, Monday Mornings

(now spell checked)

Chase awoke in his bed, as usual Jack was nuzzled under his arm. Chase got up with out waking the little porcelain white doll and undressed as he made his way to the bathroom.The cats where as well just awaking, stretching letting out large yawns.Chase turned on the the water for the shower and stepped inside.  
He washed his smooth chest, arms, and well.. his unmentionables. Then he heard something outside the door.

"Chase? Are you hear? hmm.. Seems he is not.. Oh well! I'll just use the bathroom and go"

That didn't sound good, it was Omi, the cheese ball headed boy that he secretly loved.. to bits, though he never admitted it, or showed it. Before Chase knew it , the door opened. "Chase?"

"Yes Omi, what is it?" Chase said turning off the water, he was a bit irritated,  
he hated having his shower interrupted, even by Omi. He grabbed the towel from outside the curtain.

"Well... I was thinking that we could train together tooOO...!" Omi failed to finish his sentience due to the sight of Chase young in nothing but a towel. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes, trying to look unaffected by Chase's lack of clothing."today is what I mean."

"Training eh? Sounds good, I could use a good work out..." Chase smirked, it had been a while sense he had a good fight, Spicer wasn't at all much of a challenge.

Omi smiled in glee, jumping up and down."Alrighty then," Omi got in to his fighting stance"when shall we start?"

"First I must get dressed my dear monk, then we shall train."

"Oh" Omi blushed "of course!I shall wait for you outside then."

"Oh one more thing, how did you get past my cat-warriors?" Chase asked curiously.

"Uh.." Omi hesitated "It's not that difficult to defeat tired groggy enemies." Omi said scratching his head.

Chase smiled at the young man. "You are dismissed then little one"  
Omi opened the door, before stepping out he shouted, "I am not little!" and closed the door behind him.

Chase chuckled a bit and opened a door, behind the door was a large closet containing many of Chases armor outfits, and a few casual Friday outfits. He got dressed, putting on his armor, dried his hair and brushed his silky hair. He as well put on some new colon, perhaps Omi might notice the smell as they train.

Chase brushed his teeth, so they gleamed as pearls. He opened the door and Omi was already down stairs, he smirked and flipped down the stairs, landing on his feet. "I hope you are ready Omi, this will be some of your hardest training.." he smirked, Omi already in fighting stance.

"Bring it off!"

"That's 'bring it on' young warrior.."

"Whatever! Lets go!"


	2. The Young and the Ruthless

Chapter two The Young and the Ruthless (now spell checked) 

Chase and Omi ran at each other, yelling as they did. Their fists clashed, now that Omi was older, and taller, their fights where even more extravagant. Block after block, hit after hit, finally Omi grabbed Chase's chest plate, pulling him to him, the two panted as their faces where less then inches apart.  
Chase looked at Omi, Omi looked at Chase, their faces flushed red at their closeness, their lips where so very close together. Chase noticed Omi's grasp had loosened, he crouched down and spun around, a leg out stretched. Omi fell to the ground on his back.

"You mustn't let your guard down in battle, not even for a moment.." Chase said standing up, turning from the monk. Though Omi couldn't see it, Chase was still blushing a bit.

Chase brushed his self off, then a sound was heard. Chase Immediately got into a combat stand, His blush had vanished, he turned and faced Omi.

"hey whats with all the noise?" It was chases lover, Spicer. "You know I don't like being woken up this early..Hey Omi..wait a minute.. Whats Omi doing here?" Spicer said panicked.

"Pipe down, I have it under control.." Chase answered. Omi jumped to his feet, picking up on the act.

"Give me your Shen gong woo! And I will leave you be!" Omi replied, one thing that didn't change was Omi's pride size, and over confidence.They fought and finally Omi decided he needed to get back to the temple. He slipped and chase placed his foot on Omi's chest.

"It seems that I am victor.." Chase said slyly.  
Omi growled and leaped up as soon as chase lifted his foot.

"This is not over Chase Young! I will be back!" Omi declared shaking his fist before rushing through the doors.

Chase smirked." I hope to see you again very Very soon..." Chase crossed his arms over his chest.

Omi soon arrived at the temple, everyone was out and about, looking behind trees and bushes.

"what are you looking for?" Omi asked Kimiko while her face was buried in a bush. She must have jumped three feet in the air.

"What are you? Crazy?! Don't you Ever do..." Kimiko paused after turning around,  
"Omi! Its you!" She hugged the yellow skinned guy. "We've been looking all over for you"  
Raimundo hearing the commotion walked over.

"Omi! Where have you been?!" Rai said punching Omi's shoulder.

"hey what in tar-nation is goin' on over there? You all are louder then a chorus of roasters at dawn," the very tall Clay ranted.

"We found Omi!" Kimiko yelled over to him.

"Woo-Wee! About time." Clay said walking over."You had us worried there partner."

"I am sorry to have worried you my friends."

"Is that Omi?! Oh my goodness!" A small green blur jumped towards Omi's face clinging to it."I Thought We'd never see you again!!" Dojo cried.

"where have you been Omi? It is not wise to leave the temple grounds alone." The wise master Fung said joining the group.

"I was merely training. It has gotten quite tiresome training here.."

"But what if Spicer, Wuya, or even Chase Young would try to capture you?" The master pointed out.

"I would just defeat them with my Angry skills!"

"That's mad skills.. after 6 yrs your still get it wrong.." Rai corrected.

"Er Whatever!" smoke started to come out Omi's ears.

"Omi, come with me" Master Fung said, walking away from the xaiolin dragons. Omi followed behind him, his hands in his pockets like teenagers do. "I don't want to find you doing this again Omi. If you do I'm afraid I'll have to take action, do you understand?" Master Fung said stopping for a moment, turning back to Omi. Omi nodded. "Good you may go join the others now" he nodded his head slightly and turned to leave for the temple, Dojo followed after him.

Omi and the others went through their usual activities. Laundry, dishes, training on the obstacle course, and just hanging out. Finally it can time for bed.

Omi changed, and snuggled into bed. He thought of his training with Chase, and then of how close that they had gotten. His eyes, his breath, his fresh scent.  
he almost wished that they had kissed.

Some where, looking at the night sky, Chase too was thinking of that same morning event, he smiled, then sat and meditated.

'That Omi really is something,"He thought to himself."He's gotten older, craftier, taller, stronger, and more.. mature." He thought, thinking of Omi's sweet face, his smile, his laugh.

"Ah!" Spicer screamed, shattering Chase's thoughts."Get off me you stupid cat!" Chases smile disappeared.

"he just wants to play, just throw the ball you fool.." Chase growled lightly.

Spicer through the ball, and hit chase in the back. He growled lightly again and sighed,

"You are trying my patience.." Chase said, grabbing the ball and standing up.

"But you love me anyway" Jack fluttered his eyelashes at Chase.

Chase's grip loosened on the ball. "say that again.."

"what You love me..anyway?" jack said a bit confused.

Something hit chase, not just in the head, but his heart. His heart wasn't with Spicer, it was with.. chase completely dropped the ball.  
"Whats wrong Chase?" Spicer asked the stunned man. Chase turned away from Spicer. "Your worrying me.. what is it?"

"I.. I think.. I love someone..else.." Chase said looking down at the ball, imagining Omi's smiling face on it.

"what.. Who?!"

"Omi.."He whispered.


	3. Omi Has Left the Building

ÿþ  C h a p t e r   3 ,   O m i   h a s   L e f t   t h e   B u i l d i n g     
   
   
   
   
   
 S p i c e r   s t a r t e d   t o   t e a r   u p   
   
   
   
 " B u t . .   h e ' s . .   A   X a i o l i n   d r a g o n ! "   H e   c r i e d   
   
   
   
 " I   k n o w . . "   C h a s e   l o o k e d   t o   t h e   g r o u n d   
   
   
   
 " Y o u . .   Y o u   r e a l l y   a r e   a   m o n s t e r !   Y o u ' l l   t h r o w   a l l   t h a t   w e   h a v e   t o   h a v e   h i m !     
   
 f i n e   t h e n . .   I ' l l   m o v e   o u t   a n d   b a c k   w i t h   m y   p a r e n t s ! "   S p i c e r   l e f t   t o   g o   i n s i d e ,     
   
 h e a d i n g   f o r   t h e   b e d   r o o m .   
   
   
   
 C h a s e   s i g h e d   a n d   s a t   d o w n ,   p i c k i n g   u p   t h e   b a l l ,   s q u e e z i n g   i t ,   t h e n   l o o k i n g   a t     
   
 i t ,   s i g h e d   a n d   h e l d   h i s   h e a d   w i t h   h i s   o t h e r   h a n d ,   c l o s i n g   h i s   e y e s .   S p i c e r   c a m e   
   
   o u t   w i t h   b a g s   o f   c l o t h e s   a n d   s o m e   o f   h i s   r o b o t s   c a r r y i n g   s o m e   l u g g a g e   a w a y   a s     
   
 w e l l .   
   
   
   
 " I   h o p e   y o u ' l l   b e   h a p p y   C h a s e ! "   H e   c r i e d   b e f o r e   t a k i n g   o f f   i n   t h e   a i r   b y   u s e   o f   
   
   h i s   h e l i c u p t e r   a p p e r a t i s .   
   
   
   
 C h a s e   w a t c h e d   h i m   g o ,   w a t c h i n g   l i t t l e   s p a r k l e s   t h a t   w h e r e   S p i c e r s   t e a r s   f a l l .     
   
 H e   f i n a l l y   f o r c e d   h i s   s e l f   t o   g e t   u p ,   a n d   g o   t o   b e d   t h o u g h   t h i s   n i g h t ,   C h a s e     
   
 w o u l d   g e t   n o   s l e e p .   
   
   
   
 O m i   a w o k e   w i t h   t h e   s u n ,   a n d   d o e s   h i s   m o r n i n g   c h o i r s   w i t h   t h e   o t h e r s .   H e   t h o u g h t     
   
 o f   C h a s e   a s   h e   d i d ,   h o w   h e   w a s ,   a n d   i f ,   p e r h a p s ,   t h e r e   m i g h t   b e   a n y   c h a n c e   o f     
   
 t h e m   b e i n g   t o g e t h e r .   B u t   t h e n   t h e r e   w a s   S p i c e r ,   h o w   w o u l d   h e   g e t   a r o u n d   h i m ?     
   
 O m i   h a d   n o   i d e a   t h a t   J a c k   h a d   l e f t   C h a s e .   A n d   C h a s e   d i d n ' t   k n o w   o f   h o w   h e ,   o m i ,     
   
 f e l t   a b o u t   h i m .   O m i   s i g h e d   a n d   s a t   d o w n ,   l a y i n g   o n   t h e   g r a s s . R e i m u n d o   w a l k e d     
   
 o v e r   t o   w h e r e   O m i   w a s .   
   
   
   
 " H e y   w h a t s   u p   d u d e ?   Y o u   l o o k   l i k e   y o u r   i n   a   d a z e . "   
   
   
   
 " O h   h e l l o   R e i ,   n o   i t s   n o t h i n g ,   j u s t   d a y   d r e a m i n g . "   
   
   
   
 " O h ,   W h a t   a b o u t ? "   
   
   
   
 O m i   s t o p e d   
   
   
   
 " I   a m   n o t   s u r e   i f   I   s h o u l d   t e l l   y o u . .   y o u   m a y   n o t   l i k e   m e . . "   
   
   
   
 " W e l l   i f   y o u   d o n ' t   t r u s t   m e ,   I   g u e s s   t h a t s   o k . .   b u t   i f   y o u   e v e r   n e e d   t o   t a l k     
   
 m a n ,   I ' m   h e r e   f o r   y a . "   
   
   
   
 O m i   s m i l e d .   " t h a n k   y o u ,   i f   I   d o   I   w i l l   t e l l   y o u . "   
   
   
   
 R e i   s m i l e d   a n d   w a l k e d   o f f ,   l e a v i n g   o m i   t o   h i m s e l f .   S o o n   M a s t e r   F u n g   w a l k s   p a s t     
   
 o m i .     
   
   
   
 " O m i ?   w h a t   a r e   y o u   d o i n g   h e r e   a n d   n o t   w i t h   t h e   o t h e r   x a i o l i n   d r a g o n s ?   i s     
   
 s o m e t h i n g   w r o n g ? "   
   
   
   
 " e r r . . i n   a   w a y   y e s ,   a n d   i n   a   w a y   n o . .   I   c a n ' t   s e e m   t o   g e t   m y   m i n d   o f f   s o m e t h . .     
   
 e r   s o m e o n e . . "   O m i   t r i e d   t o   e x p l a i n .   
   
   
   
 " O h   r e a l l y ?   a n d   j u s t   W h o   m i g h t   t h a t   b e ? "   
   
 I   t h i n k . .   t h o u g h   I   k n o w   i t   m i g h t   s e e m   w r o n g . .   a n d   I   k n o w   i t s   o u t   r a g i o u s . .     
   
 b u t . .   M a s t e r   F u n g   I   t h i n k   I   l i k e   C h a s e   Y o u n g . . "   
   
   
   
 M a s t e r   F u n g   l o o k e d   a t   h i m   s i l e n t   f o r   a   m o m e n t .   " O m i . .   t h i s   i s   n o t   t o   b e   t a k e n     
   
 l i g h t l y . . "   
   
   
   
 " I   K n o w ! "   O m i   p l a c e d   b o t h   h i s   h a n d s   o n   h i s   h e a d .   " H e ' s   e v i l !   b u t   h e ' s   d o n e   s o     
   
 m a n y   k i n d   t h i n g s   f o r   m e !   I   g u e s s   I   a m ,   a s   y o u   w o u l d   s a y ,   t u m b l i n g . "   
   
   
   
 " T r i p i n g ?   i n d e e d   i t   s e e m s   y o u   a r e   y o u n g   m o n k . .   I ' m   s o r r y   O m i   b u t   i f   y o u   c a n ' t     
   
 g e t   o v e r   t h i s . .   I   a m   r e g r e t a b l y   g o i n g   t o   h a v e   t o   a s k   y o u   t o   l e a v e   t h e   t e m p l e . .     
   
 w e   c a n   n o t   h a v e   t h i s   k i n d   o f   i n f l u e n c e   o n   t h e   o t h e r   x a i o l i n   d r a g o n s . . "   
   
   
   
 O m i   l o o k s   a t   m a s t e r   f u n g   w i t h   t e a r e d   e y e s   a n d   l o o k s   d o w n .   " I   u n d e r s t a n d   M a s t e r     
   
 F u n g . .   I   a m   a   d i s g r a c e   t o   t h i s   t e m p l e . .   d o   y o u   t h i n k   I   c o u l d   v i s i t   t h o u g h ?   
   
   
   
 " I   w i l l   s e e   w h a t   I   c a n   d o . .   b u t   I   c a n ' t   p r o m i s e   a n y t h i n g . . "   T h e   w i s e   m a s t e r     
   
 e x p l a i n .   
   
   
   
 O m i   l e a v e s   f o r   h i s   r o o m   a n d   p a c k e d   h i s   t h i n g s ,   w h i c h   w a s n ' t   m u c h ,   w r a p e d   t h e m     
   
 i n   h i s   b l a n k e t   a n d   t h r o u g h   t h e   s a c k   o v e r   h i s   b a c k ,   a n d   l e f t ,   l e a v i n g   b u t   a   n o t e .   
   
 A s   h e   w a l k e d   t h r o u g h   t h e   e n t r a n c e   o f   t h e   t e m p l e ,   h e   l o o k e d   b a c k   a n d   s i g h s ,   h e     
   
 h e a r t   a c h e d   a s   h e   l o o k e d   b a c k   t o   t h e   p a t h .   H e   o n l y   k n e w   o f   a   c a v e   t h a t   h e ' d   b e     
   
 a b l e   t o   l i v e   i n .   H i s   o n l y   c o n c e r n   w a s   f o o d . . t h o u g h   h e   d i d   h a v e   s o m e   i n   h i s   s a c k   
   
 t h a t   h e   t o o k   w i t h o u t   a n y o n e s   n o t i c e ,   i t   w o u l d n ' t   l a s t   f o r e v e r .   K i m i k o   w a s   t h e     
   
 f i r s t   t o   n o t i c e   t h a t   o m i   w a s   m i s s i n g .   
   
   
   
 " H e y   w h e r e s   o m i ? "   
   
   
   
 " Y a   t h e   l a s t   t i m e   I   s a w   h i m   w a s   o u t   i n   t h e   g r a s s   l a y i n g   d o w n . "   R e i   r e p l i e d   t o     
   
 t h e   p r e t t y   g i r l .   
   
   
   
 " M a y b e   h e   w e n t   t o   l a y   d o w n   i n   h i s   r o o m ,   c o m e   o n   l e t s   g o   l o o k . "   
   
   
   
 T h e y   w e n t   t o   o m i ' s   r o o m .   T h e y   f o u n d   t h e   r o o m   e m p t y ,   a n d   f i n d   t h e   n o t e   o m i   l e f t .   
   
   
   
 " o h   n o . .   o m i ' s   l e f t . .   A g a i n ! "   S h e   e x c l a i m e d .   
   
   
   
 " W h a t   d o e s   t h e   n o t e   s a y ? "   R e i   a s k e d .   
   
   
   
 " I t   s a y s   ' D e a r   f r i e n d s ,   I   k n o w   t h a t   m y   l e a v i n g   i s   c o n f u s i n g ,   b u t   t h e r e   i s   a     
   
 g r e a t   f l a w   i n   m e ,   a n d   I   d o   n o t   w a n t   t o   i n f l u e n c e   y o u   a l l   t o   f o l l o w   t h e   p a t h     
   
 t h a t   I   h a v e   f a l l e n   o n t o . .   I   f e a r   t h a t   m y   e m o t i o n s   h a v e   f a l l e n   f o r   a   m a n . .     
   
 i n d e e d   i t   i s   w r o n g   a n d   o u t   r a g i o u s .   B u t   w h a t   c o n s e r n s   m e   m o s t   i s   t h a t   i t   i s   n o t     
   
 j u s t   A n y   m a n . .   b u t   o n e   o n   t h e   s i d e   o f   e v i l . .   I   h a v e   g o n e   f o r   n o w ,   I   h o p e   t h a t   I     
   
 m a y b e   a b l e   t o   v i s i t ,   b u t   I   c a n   n o t   p r o m i s e   t h i s .   I f   a n y t h i n g   I   w i l l   l e a v e   y o u     
   
 p r e s e n t s   o n   c h r i s t m a s   a t   t h e   t e m p l e   a t   n i g h t .   I   w i l l   b e   l i k e   s a n t a !   O h   g o o d i e !     
   
 B u t   a n y w a y   I   k n o w   o f   a   c a v e   t h a t   I   c a n   s t a y   i n   u n t i l   p e r h a p s   I   c a n   c o n s t r u c t   a     
   
 h o u s e .   T a k e   c a r e   m y   f r i e n d s ,   a n d   s t a y   o n   t h e   s i d e   o f   g o o d .   Y o u r   f r i e n d ,   O m i . '     
   
 O h   m y   g u s h !   O m i   l i k e s   g u y s ! "   K i m i k o   w a s   s u r p r i s e d ,   a n d   s a d d e n e d   s l i g h t l y .   
   
   
   
 " H e y   n o w ,   h e ' s   o u r   b u d d y   a n d   h i s   o u r   f r i e n d s   n o   m a t t e r   w h a t . "   r e i   n u d g e d   h e r     
   
 s h o u l d e r .   
   
   
   
 " y a   y o u r   r i g h t . .   I   h o p e   t h e   l i t t l e   g u y s   g o i n g   t o   b e   o k . . "   k i m i k o   l o o k e d   t o   t h e     
   
 g r o u n d   w o r r i e d l y .   
   
   
   
 " Y a   d o n ' t   w o r r y   h e ' l l   f i n e ,   h e   t o o k   e v e r y t h i n g   h e ' d   n e e d   i t   l o o k s   l i k e ,   e v e n     
   
 h i s   m a t s   g o n e !   M a y b e   s o m e   a l o n e   t i m e   w i l l   d o   h i m   s o m e   g o o d . "   r e i   w r a p e d   h i s     
   
 a r m   a r o u n d   h e r ,   h e   d i d n ' t   w a n t   t o   s e e   h e r   w o r r i e d   l i k e   t h i s .   
   
   
   
 " Y a   b u t   j u d g i n g   f r o m   t h i s   l e t t e r . .   h e   d o e s n ' t   p l a n   o n   c o m i n g   b a c k . .   I ' m   g o i n g     
   
 t o   m i s s   t h a t   g u y . . "   s h e   c o n t i n u e d   t o   l o o k   d o w n ,   t e a r s   s t a r t i n g   t o   f o r m   i n   h e r     
   
 e y e s .   
   
   
   
 C l a y   w a l k e d   i n   o n   t h e   t w o .   
   
   
   
 " H e y   w h a t   a r e   y o u   g u y s   d o i n ?   I   t h o u g h t   w e   w h e r e   a l l   g o i n g   t o   t r a i n   s o m e   m o r e     
   
 h e r e - r i g h t - s o o n . "   
   
   
   
 " O m i   l e f t !   " s h e   c r i e d   h e r   f i s t s   t o   h e r   s i d e s ,   h e r   e y e s   s q u e e z e d   s h u t   a s   s h e     
   
 d i d   h e r   b e s t   t o   h o l d   b a c k   t h e   t e a r s .   R e i   r u b e d   h e r   b a c k .   
   
   
   
 " y a   h e r e   m a n   r e a d   t h e   l e t t e r . . "   H e   t o o k   t h e   l e t t e r   g e n t l y   f r o m   k i m i k o   a n d     
   
 g a v e s   i t   t o   C l a y .   A s   c l a y   r e a d   t h e   l e t t e r   h e   l o o k e d   m o r e   c o n f u s e d   a n d   s u r p r i s e d .   
   
   
   
 " o h   b o y . .   i t   d o n ' t   s o u n d   l i k e   h e ' s   c o m i n '   b a c k   n e i t h e r . . "   
   
   
   
 M a s t e r   F u n g   w a l k s   u p ,   s e e i n g   k i m i k o   n e a r l y   a b o u t   t o   b r e a k   o u t   i n   t e a r s .     
   
   
   
 " H m m   I ' m   g u e s s i n g   y o u   a l l   f o u n d   o u t   a b o u t   o m i ? "   
   
   
   
 " D i d   y o u   m a k e   h i m   l e a v e   m a s t e r   f u n g ? "   C l a y   a s k e d ,   t r y i n g   t o   b e   a s   r e s p e c t f u l     
   
 a s   p o s s i b l e .   
   
   
   
 " I   d i d   n o t   m a k e   h i m ,   t h o u g h   w e   a g r e e d   i t ' d   b e   b e s t   t h a t   y o u   a l l   d i d n ' t   h a v e     
   
 t h a t   k i n d   o f   i n f l u e n c e . . "   T h e   e l d e r   a n s w e r e d .   
   
   
   
 " I   s e e . .   w e l l   c a n   w e   h e l p   h i m   o u t ,   m a k e   s u r e   t h a t   h e   h a s   e v e r y t h i n g   h e   n e e d s ?     
   
 L i k e   f o o d ,   o r   c l o t h e s ? "   r e i   a s k e d ,   c o n c e r n e d   o v e r   h i s   l i t t l e   f r i e n d .   
   
   
   
 " W e l l   I   s a p o s e . .   o n c e   a   w e e k   y o u   m a y   g o   o v e r   t o   h e l p   h i m . . "   
   
   
   
 " T h a t   m a k e s   m e   h a p p i e r   t h e n   a   t u r k e y   t h a t   s u r v i v e d   t h a n k s g i v i n ' ! "   C l a y   c h e e r e d .   
   
   
   
 " r e a . .   r e a l l y   m a s t e r   f u n g ? "   K i m i k o   a s k e d   w i p i n g   a w a y   h e r   t e a r s .   
   
   
   
 " i n d e e d   k i m i k o ,   a n d   I   w i l l   g o   w i t h   y o u . "   
   
   
   
 K i m i k o   s m i l e d   a   l i t t l e .   " d o   y o u   t h i n k   w e   c a n   g o   a n d   h e l p   h i m   s e t   u p   h i s   t h i n g s ? "   
   
   
   
 " T h a t   s o u n d s   l i k e   a   g o o d   i d e a .   D o j o ? "   
   
   
   
 " I ' m   o n   i t ! "   D o j o   t h e n   t u r n e d   i n t o   l a r g e   d r a g o n ,   t h e y   a l l   g o t   o n   a n d   t o o k   o f f . 


	4. Your Secret's Out

ÿþ  C h a p t e r   4 ,   Y o u r   S e c r e t ' s   O u t     
   
   
   
   
   
 T h e y   f i n d   o m i   w a l k i n g   s t i l l ,   g e t t i n g   c l o s e r   t o   t h e   c a v e ,   b u t   s t i l l   i s   a   l o n g     
   
 w a y s   o f f .   
   
   
   
 " H e y   b u d d y   g e t   o n "   R e i   t o l d   O m i   a s   D o j o   l a n d e d   n e x t   t o   O m i .   
   
   
   
 " B u t   I   m u s t   s t a y   o u t   o f   t h e   t e m p l e . . "   w a s   o m i ' s   r e p l y .   
   
   
   
 " A n d   w e ' r e   g o i n g   t o   h e l p   y o u   s e t   u p   h o u s e   b u d d y . "   C l a y   a d d e d .   
   
   
   
 " O h   t h a n k   y o u   s o   v e r y   m u c h   m y   f r i e n d s "   h e   b o w e d   a n d   h o p e d   o n   t o   t h e   d r a g o n     
   
 w i t h   e v e r y o n e .     
   
   
   
 T h e y   f o u n d   t h e   c a v e   a n d   l a n d e d ,   t h e y   h e l p   o m i   w i t h   h i s   s t u f f ,   a s   k i m i k o   s w e e p s     
   
 t h e   f l o o r   o f   t h e   d a r k   c a v e ,   p l a c i n g   t h e   m a t   o n   t h e   f l o o r   a s   C l a y   g a t h e r e d   f i r e     
   
 w o o d .   M a s t e r   f u n g   a n d   o m i   s t o o d   b y   w a t c h i n g   a s   t h e   o t h e r s   d i d   a l l   t h e y   c o u l d   t o   
   
 h e l p .   
   
   
   
 " M y   f r i e n d s   a r e   m u c h   t o o   k i n d   t o   m e . .   I   d o n ' t   d e s e r v e   s u c h   k i n d n e s s . . " o m i   s a i d ,   
   
   s o b e r l y .   
   
   
   
 " T h e y   r e a l l y   w a n t   t o   h e l p ,   y o u   s h o u l d   c o u n t   e a c h   b l e s s i n g   o m i ,   s u c h   f r i e n d s   a r e   
   
   h a r d   t o   c o m e   b y . "   t h e   w i s e   m a n   s t a t e d .   
   
   
   
 " I   w i l l   M a s t e r   F u n g ,   I   w i l l . . "   t h e   y o u n g   m o n k   a n s w e r e d .   
   
   
   
 T h e   o t h e r s   g o t   d o n e   c l e a n i n g   t h e   c a v e   b e f o r e   f i n a l y   c o m i n g   o u t ,   k i m k o   g a v e   o m i     
   
 a   h u g e   h u g .   
   
   
   
 " t h e r e   n o w   y o u r   a l l   s e t . .   "   s h e   s a i d   n u s s l i n g   h i s   c h e s t ,   s h e   w a s   n o w   s h o r t e r     
   
 t h e n   o m i   s e n c e   o m i   h a d   h i s   e x t r e m l y   l a r g e   g r o w t h   s p e r t .   
   
   
   
 C h a s e   h a d   d i s c i d e d   t o   w a l k   t o   o m i ' s   t o   g i v e   h i m   a   r o s e .   
   
 " I ' m   f i n a l l y   g o i n g   t o   t e l l   h i m   h o w   I   f e e l . .   a n d   n o t h i n g s   g o i n g   t o   s t o p   m e . . "     
   
 b u t   h e   s t o p e d ,   h e   s a w   k i m i k o   h u g g i n g   o m i ,   a n d   o m i   n o w   p a t t i n g   h e r   b a c k .   O m i     
   
 l i k e d   s o m e o n e   e l s e ?   C h a s e   d r o p e d   t h e   r o s e   a s   h e   f r o z e .   
   
   
   
 M a s t e r   F u n g   l o o k s   u p   a n d   s e e ' s   c h a s e .     
   
 " W e l l   l o o k s   l i k e   y o u   h a v e   a   v i s i t e r   a l r e a d y "   
   
   
   
 C h a s e   g r o w l e d   a n d   h i d   b e h i n d   a   l a r g e   r o c k .   " d a r n   i t   t h e y ' r e   a l l   h e r e . . "   H e     
   
 w h i s p e r e d   t o   h i m s e l f .   
   
   
   
 " L e t   u s   g o   s o   t h a t   y o u   m a y   g e t   c o m f u r t a b l e   i n   y o u r   n e w   h o m e ,   I   w i s h   y o u   w e l l     
   
 o m i . "   T h e   m a s t e r   s a i d   b o w i n g ,   a s   d o j o   o n c e   a g a i n   g r e w   i n   s i z e ,   e v e r y   o n e     
   
 c l i m b i n g   o n .   
   
   
   
 " W h a t   t h e . . ?   t h e y ' r e   l e a v i n g   h i m   h e r e ? . . . "   C h a s e   a s k e d   n o   o n e .   
   
   
   
 T h e y   a l l   g e t   o n   a n d   l o o k   a t   o m i   w a v i n g ,   t h e n   l o o k   a n d   w a t c h   c h a s e   a   b i t ,     
   
 s e e i n g   h i m   p e a k   f r o m   b e h i n d   t h e   r o c k   s o m e .   
   
   
   
 " Y o u   m a y   c o m e   o u t   n o w ,   t h e y   h a v e   l e f t . "   O m i   s a i d   w a l k i n g   t o w a r d s   t h e   r o c k ,     
   
 p i c k i n g   u p   t h e   r o s e .   
   
   
   
 C h a s e   s t e p e d   o u t   f r o m   b e h i n d   t h e   r o c k .   
   
 " h m . .   w h y   d i d   t h e y   l e a v e   y o u   h e r e ? "   
   
   
   
 " I   l i v e   h e r e   n o w . .   I   f o u n d   f a u l t   i n   m y s e l f   s o   I   t h o u g h t   i t   b e s t   t h a t   I   l i v e     
   
 a w a y   f r o m   t h e   o t h e r s   s o   t h a t   I   w o u l d   n o t   b e   a   b a d   i n f l u e n c e   u p o n   t h e m . . "   h e     
   
 l o o k e d   d o w n   a t   t h e   r o s e ,   s p i n n i n g   i t   b e t w e e n   h i s   f i n g u r e s .   
   
   
   
 " s o . .   y o u r   o n   t h e   s i d e   o f   e v i l   t h e n ? . . "   c h a s e   s a i d   c o o l y ,   a   s m a l l   s m i r k   o n   h i s     
   
 f a c e .   
   
   
   
 " N o ,   I   w o u l d n ' t   s a y   t h a t . "   
   
   
   
 " T h e n   w h y   w o u l d   y o u   m o v e   a w a y   f r o m   t h e   t e m p l e ? "   
   
   
   
 " I t s   n o t h i n g ,   n o t h i n g   t h a t   y o u   w o u l d   b e   c o n c e r n e d   a b o u t .   O h   h e r e ,   I   g u e s s   t h i s     
   
 i s   y o u r s . . "   h e   h a n d e d   t h e   r o s e   o v e r   t o   c h a s e , " w h o   i s   t h a t   f o r   a n y w a y ? "   
   
   
   
 C h a s e   t o o k   t h e   r o s e   i n   h i s   h a n d   " o h . .   n o   o n e . .   j a c k   l e f t   m e . .   s o . .   i t s   f o r   n o     
   
 o n e . . "   
   
   
   
 o m i   l o o k e d   a t   h i m   k i n d a   s a d ,   b u t   h a p p y   t o o ,   h e   a c a u l l y   h a d   a   c h a n c e   n o w   w i t h     
   
 c h a s e .   
   
   
   
 " I   a m   s o r r y   t o   h e a r   t h a t . . "   t h e   m o n k   d i d n ' t   k n o w   w h a t   e l s e   t o   s a y .   " K i m i k o   w a s     
   
 v e r y   u p s e t   t h a t   I   w a s   l e a v i n g . .   s h e   e v e n   c r i e d . .   d o   y o u   t h i n k   I   d i d   t h e   r i g h t     
   
 t h i n g ? "   
   
   
   
 " I   w o u l d n ' t   k n o w   o m i ,   y o u   w o n ' t   e v e n   t e l l   m e   w h a t   i t   i s   t h a t   d r o v e   y o u   t o     
   
 m o v e . . "   C h a s e   s a i d   s l i g h t l y   i r r a t a t e d .   
   
   
   
 " y o u   r e a l l y   w a n t   t o   k n o w ? "   
   
   
   
 " I   w o u l d   l i k e   t o ,   y e s . "   c h a s e   c o n f e r m e d .   
   
   
   
 " I   h a v e   f e e l i n g s . .   f o r   a   m a n . .   a n   e v i l   m a n . . "   o m i   a d m i t t e d .   
   
   
   
 " I   d o   s a p o s e   t h a t   i s   a   h e f t y   s i n . .   I   s a p o s e . .   m i g h t   I   a s k   s o m e t h i n g ? "   
   
   
   
 " w h a t   i s   i t ? "   o m i   a s k e d   
   
   
   
 " M i g h t   t h e   m a n   b e   m e ?   . . c a u s e   t h i s   r o s e . .   i t   w a s   f o r   y o u . . "   
   
   
   
 O m i ' s   e y e s   g r e w   w i d e .   " y o u . .   m e a n   y o u   l i k e   m e   t o o ? "   
   
   
   
 C h a s e   n o d d e d .   " I ' v e   b e e n   i n   l o v e   w i t h   y o u   e v e r   s e n c e   w e   s t a r t e d   f i g h t i n g     
   
 a g a i n s t   e a c h   o t h e r . .   I ' v e   b e e n   w a i t i n g   t i l l   y o u   g o t   o l d e r . .   a n d   n o w   y o u r     
   
 n e a r l y   1 6 . .   y o u ' v e   g r o w n   s o   m u c h . .   a n d   I   r e a l l y   c a n ' t   s t a n d   t o   k e e p   i t   a     
   
 s e c r e t   a n y   m o r e . . "   
   
   
   
 O m i   l o o k e d   a t   h i m   w i t h   l a r g e   e y e s   a n d   h u g e d   h i m   a r o u n d   t h e   c h e s t ,   n u s s l i n g     
   
 h i s   s h o u l d e r .   C h a s e   s m i l e d   a n d   h u g e d   h i m   b a c k .   
   
   
   
 " N o w   w h e r e   i s   t h i s   p l a c e   t h a t   y o u r   l i v i n g ? "   
   
   
   
 " I t s   n o t   m u c h   b u t   I   t h i n k   I ' l l   b e   m o v i n g   a g a i n ,   I   w a n t   t o   b u i l d   m y   o w n   h o u s e . "     
   
 h e   w a l k s   h i m   o v e r   t o   t h e   c a v e   a n d   s h o w s   C h a s e .   
   
   
   
 " T h i s   i s   i t ?   y o u   c a n ' t   l i v e   h e r e . . "   h e   o b j e c t e d .   
   
   
   
 " O h   b u t   I   c a n   a n d   w i l l "   O m i   s a i d   m o s t   c o n f i d e n t l y .   
   
   
   
 " w e l l . .   y o u   k n o w   w h e r e   m y   p l a c e   i s . .   i f   y o u   f e e l   t h a t   y o u   n e e d   a n y t h i n g ,   j u s t     
   
 c o m e   o v e r . .   I ' l l   m a k e   s u r e   t o   t e l l   m y   p e t s   n o t   t o   e a t   y o u . .   "   h e   s a i d   p l a c i n g     
   
 h i s   h a n d   o n   o m i ' s   h e a d ,   a n d   t h e n   k i s s e d   h i s   b o l d   h e a d .   
   
   
   
 O m i   b l u s h e d .   " t h a n k   y o u   c h a s e . .   b u t   I ' m   s u r e   t h a t   w o n ' t   b e   n e s s e s a r y "   
   
   
   
 C h a s e   s m i l e d   a n d   h a n d e d   o m i   t h e   r o s e ,   r u b b i n g   o m i ' s   h e a d   l i g h t l y ,   t h e n   t u r n i n g     
   
 t o   l e a v e .   
   
   
   
 " T a k e   c a r e   o f   y o u r s e l f . .   l o v e . . "   C h a s e   s a i d   w a l k i n g   o u t .   
   
   
   
 O m i   w a t c h e d   h i m .   " y o u   t o o . . "   o m i   s a i d   t h e n   l o o k e d   a t   t h e   r e d   r o s e .   H e   d i d n ' t     
   
 s a y   ' l o v e '   b e c a u s e   f o r   h i m   i t   w a s   m u c h   t o o   s o o n   a n d   t o o   s t r o n g   t o   s a y .   O m i     
   
 w e n t   i n   t o   t h e   c a v e   a n d   l a i d   d o w n   o n   h i s   b a c k ,   l o o k i n g   a t   h i s   r o s e .   J u s t     
   
 s p i n n i n g   i t   i n   h i s   f i n g u r e s   a n d   s m e l l i n g   i t .   h e   s o o n   r o l l e d   o v e r   a n d   f e l l   i n     
   
 t o   a   p e i c e f u l   s l e e p . 


	5. who invited you? long over due chap

((Ok Ok I know, its been...2? no I think 3 weeks n.n; I'm soooooo sorry about keeping you guys waiting like this, but I've had a lot of hours, and well other things pop up, so I just didn't want to go through and edit the chapter :/ I'll try to make the next chapter soon, this time it'll probably be shorter too, I have many ideas written down, so ya there are more chapters to come, ttyl byes! and review more please! I LOVE reviews, think of it this way more reviews happiness,  
happiness wants to write more so your happy, you happy me happy, and the only way I know that your happy is if you review, so yay! reviews!! XD enjoy the chapter)) 

Chase had his crow keep an eye on Omi that night. He knew it had to be the first night of his life completely on his own. Chase watched looking into the Crystal ball. The crow even entered the cave at one point,  
hopping on his feet quietly. Omi opened an eye and smiled seeing the crow.

"This isn't necessary chase.. I can take care of myself.. I am nearly 16.." he said confidently.

Chase smiled and ordered the crow to move from the cave, out of Omi's sight. Omi soon fell back to sleep, the rose fell from his hand and to the cave floor.

Jermaine shows up at the xaiolin temple the next day.  
"Hey everybody, wheres my homie Omi?" He greeted everyone.

"he's not here I'm afraid, he'd moved up and out of here." Clay told the city boy.

"What the? my home boy must be trippin', he can't survive out there, he'll get eaten by a tiger or somethin'." Jermaine responded.

"oh I'm pretty sure it won't be a tiger." Kimiko laughed.

"say what? why do say that?"

"cause the reason Omi left is because Omi likes chase." Raimundo finally delivered the news.

"Say WHAT? My broth'a is Gay?" Jermaine was shocked. He always thought of Omi getting crushed on and swarmed by cute giggling girls.

"It a seems that way. Not sure if he really likes girls or not." Clay commented.

"Gee man.."Jermaine scratched his head,"ha well guess you can't change a mans mind..or heart really.."

"ya that's kinda the way we took it, and besides, what kind of friends would we be if we rejected him just because he has a liking for men?" Kimiko pointed out. She'd be his friend if he was locked in jail, though it would still count on the severity of the crime, but knowing Omi, it'd be justifiable or completely innocent.

"so Omi left on his own then?" the dark skinned boy asked.

"Ya it kinda took us for a spell too." the cowboy scratched his head a little, his hat tipping to the side as he did.

"We get to go and visit him each week though, help him out and make sure he has food and stuff." Raimundo said, delivering some good news.

"hmm.. I wonder, do you all think that I could stay then? Be a xaiolin dragon again?" Jermaine said, pleading inside to please let him.

"I don't know, isn't it soon yet?" Kim didn't want someone in Omi's place, not yet, not so soon.

"ya I mean he left just yesterday.." Clay agreed the little fella was the first of them to be chosen as a dragon.

"hey its all good. I can wait a while, that way I can get my stuff around." Jermain finally excepted they needed sometime.

"ya I guess so.." Rai said, he was very uncomfortable about replacing the yellow dude as well.

"hey whats wrong Rai?" Kimiko asked looking at Raimundo.

"Huh? oh nothing." he scratched his head nervously, he didn't want anyone know that he missed Omi too.

The next morning Omi wakes up shivering and sneezing, his blanket was on the floor, folded up. He never used it

"darn it..I don't" Omi sneezes loudly "feel well.." He rubs his nose" gah...I got a cold, darn you cold!" He shakes his fist then sneezes again. "Ugh..

"did you sleep well young one?" Chase said stepping into the cave.

"Chase?! would you stop calling me that! I am not so young anymore!" Omi sneezed violently once again and rubs his nose while snuffling.

"Because.. its one of the many pet names that I us for you.. you don't like them anymore Omi?"

"ugh.. I wouldn't say that.. but I'm nearly six.. siix.." He sneezed once again. "six teen" Omi snuffles and snorts.

"and still in need of someone to take care of him when he's sick here"  
chase took off one of his gloves and put the back of his hand to Omi's forehead.  
"oh my.. you've got a fever my dear monk.. it seems you do not have that great of an immune system."

"ugh.. I did get sick quite a bit when I was much younger.." Omi sat up, rubbing his head.

"Ah.. come." Chase put his arms under Omi and picked him up.

"Ah! what are you doing?! Put me down!" Omi started struggling again Chase.  
"You need to get out of this chilled air Omi, or else your cold could worsen"  
Omi growled. "Fine." He crossed his arms over his chest and pouts.  
Chase smiled and took him home, his cat-warriors retrieving Omi's things, bring them back to chases palace.

Back at the temple everyone is training. Kicking and punching the air in a coordinated fashion. Jermaine was training with them.

"Hey when is the, Ha!" Jermaine kicks the air with a shout. "next time that, Ha!" He punches the air. "Y'all are going, Ha!" he punchs with his other fist, "to visit Omi? Ha!" He kicks with his other leg.

"Not sure, Hiya!" Rai tries to chop a piece of wood with his hand, he fails and holds his hand in pain. "Owww!"

"We'll have to ask master Fung, you ok Rai?" Kimiko looked at Rai's hand.

"oww... ya I think so, as soon as the throbbing stops...thanks though.." Rai smiled slightly through the pain.

"I'll be right back.." Kimiko leaves to go to the temple for some bandages.

"hmm.. is it just me or are you and Kimiko Together? hmmm?" Jermaine said nudging Rai slightly.

"huh?" Rai blushed at the question. "No, she is not my girlfriend!"

Kimiko walks back over, bandages in hand. "what about a girlfriend?" She looked at the two boys confused.

Rai looked dumbfounded for a second. "ummm,. Jermaine and I where just talking about how I want a girlfriend...?" he blushes and puts on a cheesy smile.

Jermaine patted his back. "ya this man is pretty desperate.. Ha ha ha!"

Raimundo glared at Jermaine for a second then smiled "ha ha Ya!.."

Kimiko laughs at the two. "ha well good luck, there's not many around, other then me anyway.." she said wrapping Rai's hand up. "better?"

"huh? Oh! ya a lot better thanks Kim." He looked at her handy work.

Kimiko looked at Rai. "did you just call me Kim??"

Rai looked at her, his eyes bulging. "I meant to say Kimiko! I swear! Don't hurt me!" He covered his head, cowering in fear.  
"I don't mind, actually I kinda like it..." She smiled it sounded more appropriate for her age, she was 16 now, plus it was a good change.

Raimundo and Jermaine look at each other and shrugged.

"What? I am getting older.. I think it'd be a nice little change.." The young lady explained.

"ok what ever you want Kim." a smile appeared on the corner of his mouth.

"why hello Jermaine." Master Fung greeted as he walked over to the young people.

"what brings you to our temple?"

"I needed to talk to Omi, I found something out that's going to blow Every ones'  
minds" was the African Americans reply.

"Like what might I ask?"

"Well I think I'll wait to say it when Omi's here too"

"well I say that we go pay an early visit to Omi then, what do the rest of you say?" Everyone cheers at the idea. "Dojo? would you please?"

"Dojo Dojo Dojo, yesh can't you find another ride one of these days?" the dragon grows really big and long. "ok hop on"  
They all hop on and they take off for Omi's cave. Once they get there they discover the cave completely empty. No note, no nothing, except the rose that Omi had received from chase, laying there carelessly.

"Why what in tar-nation? where is everything?" The cowboy exclaimed.  
"and wheres Omi?" Kimiko said worriedly.

"hey look there's paw prints" Jermaine pointed out. There was large cat paw prints everywhere.

"It must have been chase then..Oh man this could be really bad!" Rai nearly started to bite his finger nails.

A little black and red bird flies to a near tree and lands. "You got that right little man. There's things going on that I don't like..." It was Hannibal Roy Bean enemy to all, except the yin yang bird that he used for transport and warmth on cool nights.

"Hannibal! Whats going on!" Rai yelled at the small speck, he might be small but was the most evil of anything on earth.

"WoooWoo there dragon, I haven't done a thing, lest yet. I saw chase carrying omi to his place, I think there's some mighty sick romance going on.." He seemed to speak the Truth, Omi's foot prints where no where to be seen.

"you mean like bridal style? How cute.." Kimiko smiled slightly to herself.

Raimundo stared at her. "You think its Cute?? Eww!"

"What? I think it is.." She crossed her arms over her chest, her nose in the air.

"Ah whatever floats your boat" he shrugged.

"Your one twisted sister.." Jermaine said shaking his head.

Kim glared at him, fire in her eyes, delivering the loudest slap ever heard on the face of the earth. "I am not twisted..."

Rai's eyes looked at Kimiko, then at Jermaine now swelled face. "Remind me to stay on your good side.."

"I recon we go and make sure chase is taken good care of our buddy." clay suggested.

"Wise idea dear monk" master Fung agreed.

"ok, ok, I know." Dojo wined. "Hop on."

They soon go off to chases palace, not knowing what they might encounter, or what Jermaine secret might be...


	6. the bold and the brotherful

Chapter six, the bold and the brother-ful (spell checked) 

The xaiolin warriors arrive at Chase's palace. Immediately they are greeted by roaring lions and tigers and panthers, they swarmed around them it seemed, but then they heard a voice.

"Stand down.. they are here to visit Omi.."

The big cats all turned with a look of disappointment in they're eyes, many glared at the dragons for a moment longer as if to say 'I'll get you later.'

Chase stepped through the crowd of cats.

"I see that you where all smart enough to figure out that he is here.."

"Its kinda hard not to figure it out when your cats' tracks' where everywhere" Rai said in slight sarcastic tone.

"That's the truth too." Jermaine added.

"oh why hello Jermaine.. glad to see you doing well.." he smirked a little. "Don't worry, Omi is fine, he caught a cold during the cool night so I brought him here so that he might get well."

"And how do we know that you won't hold him prisoner after that?" Dojo asked.

"You will just have to trust me.. as you know I am a man of my word.."

"well can we at lest see him?" Kimiko asked chase.

Chase nodded. "Come with me.." he said turning around.

He lead them through the palace. They went through many large rooms, hallways, finally they reached a door. Chase placed his hand on the door knob, turning it. The door revealed Omi, sleeping peacefully in chases own bed. A large four post with red drapes. The young man rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Clay? Kimiko? Rai? " He stopped to sneeze, and sniffled, "Dojo? Master Fung? Jermaine?!?" his eyes grew a bit, he let out a even larger, violent sneeze. "you've come to visit me? How did you know where I was?" he asked in a stuffed up voice.

"We saw large cat foot prints all over in your little cave, so we thought that the best place to look would be here." Rai clarified as they started to walk into the room.

"Please! do not get too close! you will get sick as well!" Omi exclaimed.

They smiled and still came next to the bed. "with all the scares you've given us, not today man." Jermaine said with a smile.

"Jermaine, didn't you say that you had a secret to share with Omi and the rest of us?" Master Fung asked.

"Oh ya! Omi dog, this is going to blow your Mind!" Jermaine exclaimed.

"I am not sure if I want my mind 'blown'" Omi said questionably.

"Not like that man, but this is just going to send you for a loop! You and me Omi dog, are half brothers!" Jermaine revealed.

Omi's eyes grew and a huge smile crossed his face as he jumped out of bed and hugged the guy. "I Do Have Family! You have no idea how happy this makes me!"

"Omi dog.." Jermaine said in a weak voice. "I think I do because your suffocating me.."

"Oh!" Omi let go and let out a sneeze. "sorry.."

"That's alright man.." he said catching his breath. "I totally understand, as far as I knew I didn't have any real family either."

"You mean you don't have a family either?" Omi asked.

"no, just step-parents.. I don't really like them that much.. that's why I've been trying to stay at the temple now that there's room"

"I see. Master Fung? do you think it'd be ok if he did stay at the temple?" Omi asked his former master.

"I do not see why not, as long as its alright with the others.." master Fung replied looking to the xaiolin warriors.

"hey if it'll help you out I guess we could do it, sense it's alright with Omi" Rai answered. "what do you guys think?" Kimiko nodded so did Clay, tilting his hat.

"well then we'll have to make arrangements for Jermaine at the temple, Omi I ope you get well soon." Fung said, he turned and walked out the door to the hall.

"hey man, we'll come and visit again soon alright?" Rai said with a soft smile.

"see ya Omi." Kimiko said after giving the guy a hug.

"take care buckaroo" Clay tilted his hat once again.

"see ya Omi, be careful, i still don;t trust chase yet" Dojo said covering half his mouth with his hand, not wanting chase to hear.

Omi nodded. "I will see my step."

"watch your step I think you mean brother.." He gave a hug to his new found sibling. "Take care.."

"I will" Omi said with a soft smile.

They all left through the door that they all came in threw, leaving Omi with a smile. They really didn't care that he liked a man, they where still his friends, even though his former master, Fung seemed a bit cold towards him, he didn't mind, he knew that he would be, nothing could be done about that. But at lest his friends where there for him.

"How are you doing Omi?" Chase asked, placing his hand to Omi's forehead, he got close to him, mere inches.

"I do believe I am doing better" Omi replied, his cheeks where red now, but it had nothing to do with his cold.

"You still seem a bit warm.. you should stay in bed another day.. by then your fever should be gone.." Dr. Chase suggested.

"I..I..I don't think that has to deal with my fever.. your a tad close.." Omi said trying to back away a bit.

Chase looked at the young man and smiled, patting his bald head. "You are still much like the young boy you use to be.. so sweet.. so innocent.." He got up and turned for the door. "Is there anything you'd like to eat?"

Omi's stomach growled. "uh ya some rice and chicken please?" Omi said with a silly smile, embarrassed by the sound in his tummy.

"sure." Chase said and left the room.

As chase was in his kitchen, retrieving Omi's rice, he heard one of his tigers roar. An intruder he thought, he quickly went to the entrance of his castle. He found a short statured man with black hair that defied gravity.

Chase crossed his arms. "You are intruding in my palace.. what do you want?"

"Are you Chase Young?" the small man asked.

"Yes.. what is your business?"

"I am Hiei.. I was told I could find you here by my mother.. I was told that you are my sibling.. but looking at you, you look too weak to be any relative of mine.." He turned his back to Chase about to leave.

"Weak? only one foolish enough to turn they're back on me is weak!" Chase said leaping at him.

Hiei side-stepped the attack, and quickly spun around, grabbing his wrist. "hn. so predictable too.."

Chase stopped and smirked. "so I have a little brother then.. interesting.. very interesting indeed.. come, I was about to have lunch.."

Hiei followed, with a small smirk.


	7. General Palace

Chapter Seven. General Palace. (Spell checked)

Once inside Chase's large fortress, Chase lead Hiei to the kitchen, where the Omi's rice was now ready, he cut up the now ready chicken and placed it on a plate, along with Omi's rice, Chase took the rest and put it on two more plates.

"you have another here I see" Hiei said looking at the third plate.

"yes my love has fallen ill, so now I have to take care of him" was Chases explanation.

"I see.. " Hiei said with a bit of a glare, he realized that his brother was, at lest, bi.

"Come, you should meet him, he is most amazing.. maybe when he gets well, you two can fight, that is what he is truly amazing at.. he's impressed me time and time again.." he said climbing the stairs with Omi's lunch, along with his.

"hn. fine" Hiei said, following the dark prince.  
Omi was awake on the bed, sneezing his brains out once again.

"oh, why hello, I did not know I had more visitors.."

"Omi I'd like you to meet my brother..Hiei" Chase said with a motion to him with his hand.

"Why hello Hiei, it is nice to know that Chase does have family, I was starting to think he too was an orphan."

"Hn.. not much of a brother.."

"but anyway, here Omi, your lunch.." Chase said handing Omi his plate.

"why thank you chase young, that was very good of you" Omi smiled with his fork already in his hand.

"Do not say that again Omi.. you know quite well that I am evil.." Chase rejected.

"oh.. yes.. I guess I had simply.. forgotten.."Omi said looking down at his plate of food. Chase and Hiei had already started to dig into their food, Omi played with his food some, but ate a few bites as well.

Chase looked over at Omi, noticing his lack of appetite. He sighed. "whats wrong Omi?"

"oh!" Omi exclaimed, popping his head up, he smiled nervously. "Why nothing! Nothing at all!"

"hmm..alright.." He wasn't fooled, there was obviously something wrong with Omi, but with Hiei there, he didn't feel like prying into the subject. "Hows the food Hiei?"

"hn.." he glared at chase, not wanting to admit what he was about to say."its not bad.." of course he thought it was terrific, but Hiei would be damned to say anything that 'Nice.' "I must go.."

"oh it was nice meeting you Hiei, brother of my love" Omi smiled.

Hiei shivered and left out the window. "hn good bye brother.." he said just before leaping out.

Chase smirked and watched Hiei from the corner of his eye. Now he could address the issue of Omi.

"now tell me, what is wrong?"

"I swear its nothing Chase.. its just that.."

"that what?"

"That I wish you would join me on the side of good, its plain as day how good you are!"

The man sighed. "Omi.. If it where my choice, I would, I truly would, because then we could be that much closer.. but I sold my soul to the darkness.. the soup.. that damn soup keeps me tied to the evil within me.."

"Then stop drinking it!" Omi cried, it seemed so simple to him.

"I can't Omi! Or I will turn in to a Monster forever! Do you want that?!"

"no.." Omi whimpered.

"I wish it where that easy.. but it's not. I'm sorry Omi but.. its impossible sense there is no cure for the toxin within me.." Chase said petting Omi's head.

"But there has to be! And I promise Chase Young, I will find it!" Omi said flinging his fist into the bed.

Chase smirked, he loved seeing Omi's determined face, eager to reach his goals. Chase placed his hand under Omi's chin, Omi looked up at him kinda surprised, Chase's smile softened and he lightly kissed Omi's lips, Omi didn't resist or pull away, though he didn't kiss back either, he was in too much shock for that. He's face turned red.

Chase pulled away. "I hope you do.. " he whispered, pulling his hand lightly away on, and from Omi's chin.

Omi lifted a hand to his lips, shaking. his first kiss, and it was from a man, what kind of monk was he? Indeed he deserved to be rejected from the Xaiolin temple. Was it wrong to love a man this way? If it wasn't, then his former master wouldn't have asked him to leave. But now he was here, he was in love with Chase. He'd do whatever it took to cure the hold of that evil, dragon soap.

Chase looked upon Omi's plate yet again. " please Omi, eat. if you don't, then your fever might get worse again.."

"ok.." Omi said lifting his chop sticks, he starting eating, slowly, but surely. "This is very good chase.. and thank you.. for taking me in.." he said looking at his plate.

"No problem at all my monk. Besides what kind of boyfriend would I have been if I had left you like that in that cave?" Chase said sitting on Omi's bed. "I've always wanted to help you as much as I could, and I always will Omi." He looked into Omi's eyes and smiled kindly and then kissed his forehead, letting him continue to eat.

As soon as Omi finished, chase gave his plate to a tiger, who took it into his mouth and went out of the door with it. A Panther passed it coming in, they seemed to glare at each other, but continued to walk their own ways.

"Do they ever fight each other?" Omi asked curiously.

"Every now and then they do get try to intimidate one another, but as far as actual scraping, no they do not." Chase said wrapping his arms around Omi. Omi blushed and leaned his head on his shoulder. "they expel any negative energy when they train with me.."

"You train with them? wow, that must be an experience." Omi said looking up at him.

"Not as much as you'd think, as you've seen, they are not as good fighters as myself, they are often lazy really, and tend to choose cleaning themselves over training on their own.."

"I see.. Perhaps a toy might help?"

"They already have tennis balls to play with, but they don't take much interest in them usually... except that one odd tiger.. but perhaps a new toy might.. "

Chase leaned back on to the wall. Omi yawned and nuzzled into Chase's shoulder. "When I get better I will make them a toy.. and perhaps put it onto a rope or something..and then.. they can chase it..." Omi said as he fell asleep.

"Indeed Omi.." He whispered rubbing the monks bald head lightly."Indeed.." He whispered again as soon they both fell asleep. 


	8. Days of Our Deaths

Chapter 8, Days of Our Deaths. 

Omi woke up, before chase somehow. he went down stairs, rubbing his eyes and made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge, it was nearly empty, must be that chase shoped for groceries every day to have the large talbe of food each time, it was a wonder why chase didn't gain any weight. Omi went and changed, chase rolled over awake.

"what are you doing my love? come back to bed."

"The fridge is bare, and I'm hungry.. I thought I'd go grocery shopping"

"hmm alright, I'll go with you." chase arose from the bed and reached for the closet for his armor. Soon they where both ready.

They where in the store when chase heard a familer voice.

"But I want chicken! I'm not in the mood for beef!"

and then another.

"hn. if you don't want ribs, then you can just not eat.."

Chase peered around the corner, he spotted one ex and one half brother, Spicer and Hiei. They didn't see him so he watched them longer, why where they fighting over what to eat? unless.. it dawned on him. Spicer and Hiei, where an item. Chases hand formed into a fist but them omi's voice cut through his madness.

"hey I asked you a question Chase"

"huh?" chase turned around.

"oh! is that spicer? and hiei! aww they are so cute! fighting over what to eat." omi smiled cutly like a kitten.

Chase looked back at the two, glairing at them, he couldn't stand seeing them together, how dare hiei even be near his jackie boy. but why should he care? he had omi, he was 10x better then that worm.

"come on lets go home." he said looking back to omi, leading the way to the check out line.

Well they went home had some brunch, and lounged for a bit. Chase sat shining his silver gun with a light cloth, it gleamed in the light. It was raining outside, with low rumbles rolling through the land. A knock was heard at the door.

"Who is it?" chase asked.

"um, I hope you don't mind Chase, we got caught in the rain.." A dranched spicer and hiei walked through the door. The big cats stalked the two as the aporched the living area. Chase's glare didn't leave them for a second.

Omi gave them each a towel to dry with, and invited them to sit. they sat on the couch that was across from Chase. His glare didn't lighten one bit. Spicer and Omi talked. Hiei and jack had met at the bar when they both reached for the same drink, each of them was sure it was his drink, but then spicer remembered that he finished his some time ago, ever sence then they've been together.

The more spicer talked about hiei, the more angery he grew, how could he find another guy, let alone it being his own brother! he could just kill him, him and hiei both! Something snapped. That was it, Chase would kill them, he had the gun right in his hand. Chase stood up, spicer stoped mid-sentance as the gun was pointed in his direction.

"uh..what are you doing?" spicer asked.

"something I should have done a long time ago..." Chase started to squeeze the trigger.

"only weaklings use guns to do their killings.." Hiei said cooly.

"Oh so I'm weak.. well I'm not the one that took my brothers girlfriend!" Chase yelled.

"Your the one that left me for Omi! And he's bald!" Jack retaliated.

"Would you like me top die then?"

"Yes! I wish you would drop dead and leave us alone!" spicer balled, baring his face in his hands. Hiei rubbed jack's back, comforting him.

Omi mean while was watching in disbelief. He couldn't move or speak he was so terrified. He had no idea that chase could be so ruthless, sure in battle he could be, but this was in no xaiolin showdown. He heard Chase laugh, it was cold and dark.

"well then if thats what you want, thats what you'll get.." Chase turned the gun, placing the barrel next to his head, and with a sadistic smile, waved at jack, and pulled the trigger.


	9. Pact with the Heylin Devils

chapter nine, Pact with the Heylin Devils.  
(spell checked) 

Omi cried out, the blood splattered every where in slow motion. Chase's body fell backward onto Omi, the young man's tears trickled down in a stream of agony. His love was dead, and he couldn't do anything. Omi looked at his hands covered in Chases blood, Omi cried out again, he covered his face with his bloody hands and wept.

"Oh my god!" jack covered his mouth with a hand, he got up and nudged it lightly, he was indeed dead as a doornail. He removed chases body from Omi so that he could move, but he didn't, he continued to cry.

Jack wrapped his arms around him, he now saw just how much in love the two had been, but jack had loved chase before Omi ever did, but for now that was behind him. Hiei went to the other room to call the police.

When the police finally got there, Omi was finally able to hold back his tears, though he was still shaking some. They asked many questions, like what all happened to result in such a terrible bloody death.

Omi decided to have chases body cremated. Though Spicer didn't exactly agree.

"What do you mean you want him to be cremated?!"

"Well that's just what I think he'd want."

"You have no idea what he'd want! He'd want to be buried in a casket!"

"That's just what you'd want Jack, always thinking of yourself instead of others!"

"My only concern is how he will be remembered!"

"You are not invited to the spreading of his ashing!"

"Fine! I wouldn't want to be near a little hoer like you anyway!"

"Oh look who's calling who a Hoer! Hoer!"

Jack finally left. Omi had been staying in Chases room sense the accident, snuggling Chases pillow and breathing in its scent. He often time would start crying, but who could blame him?

Soon Chases will was read, Omi inherited the palace along with everything in it, the cats had returned to being human warriors again, now free from chases spell so they where free to go and do what they pleased. Spicer got nothing, so of course he cursed Omi out and stormed out. His brother got his armor, though Hiei didn't want it and let jack have it, though it was too big for him, and so let Raimundo have it.

Omi never fought again, there was no point, his greatest enemy and greatest love, as gone, and there was no magic, xaiolin or heylin, that could bring him back.. Or was there?

Omi thought of something, if there was a way to bring someone from the dead, it would only be the heylin to have such powers. But to do this he would have to go to Wuya and Hannibal Bean. Sense chase was gone, the two had become an item, and had tried many times to take Chase's palace from Omi in law suits. Omi traveled to a smaller palace, dark and scary, much like wuya's old Palace she had risen when she was first returned to flesh. He walked up to the large doors and knocked only after swallowing the lump in his throat, he was treading on dangerous grounds indeed.

"Who's there? Hannibal get the door, my nails are still wet.."

"Your always doing your nails.. Morby Morpher!" After a short moment, the door opened, reviling Hannible Bean. "Why isn't it Omi! What a pleasant surprise! And all by yourself too, why whats the occasion my dear boy? Come in Come in."

Omi entered, and then heard the door slam shut behind him, he jumped.

"Omi what are you doing here? I thought you would have been locked up in Chase's pal.. I mean Your Palace..Crying like a baby..." She smiled cruelly.

"I have come to ask you something.."

"Well ask away my friend!" Hannible laughed his loud crude laugh.

"Do either of you know how to bring back the dead?" Omi stood there, looking at the floor, his hands clutched into fists, he knew what he asked was wrong, but he couldn't bare another day with out his Chase.

"hmm that's a very good question, Wuya, do you remember anyway? It's been so long sense I tried to bring anyone back.."

"Oh! How about the old witch's spell? I haven't tried that one yet.."

"Nah, too inefficient.. I tried it once and my hair was gone! took months to grow back"

"if you ask me it never did..." Wuya mocked quietly.

"I heard that!" The bean growled.

"Well there's the tainted priestess curse.. it will bring him back, but then again.. there are certain consequences.."

"then Chase can come back!" Omi seemed very excited, his eyes where full of hope once again.

The two heylin smirked at each other. They made all the preparations. Chases ashes where laid on a table in the shape of his silo wet along with certain herbal leaves.

"Now here, you have to chant these words here." Hannibal pointed to some words in an old spell book. Omi Nodded and then started.

"Great dark powers hear me! Breath life into these dead remains and let them rise again!"

"Now place this sutra on the table, right on where his chest will be.." Wuya gave him a slip of paper with Japanese writing on it. Omi did as she said, then stepped back. There was still one line to go.

"And now I give up my sight for this souls return..." Omi looked at the page.. what did it say? His sight? but then it turned dark.. suddenly he was blind, the page that he had just been looking at, was gone, it was black as night. "AHH! I Can't see!" Omi's hands where on his face, but then he heard something.

"Omi?" it sounded like him but Omi couldn't believe it.."Omi is that you?"

"CHASE?! I CAN"T SEE!" Omi cried, his eyes where still open, but nothing but darkness could he see.

"What?" Chase placed a hand on the young mans shoulder. "Calm down I'm right here."

"I-I came to Wuya and Hannible to try to bring you back to life! But part of the spell took my sight to bring you back!"

"The tainted priestess curse.. how typical.., I wouldn't expect anything less from those two.."

Omi cried in Chases arms, they where bare he could tell, and his chest too, skin, bare skin.. but Omi continued to cry, what use was it to have chase alive, but not able to see his beautiful face? Omi cried and cried.

"Omi open your eyes" Omi heard Chase say, he tossed and turned, Chase knew full well it wouldn't help didn't he? "Wake up! Your dreaming!"

Omi tossed and turned some more, then finally opened his eyes. Chase was his first sight. He leaped and wrapped his arms around the beauties neck. "CHASE!"

He huggled him and huggled him. "I had this Awful dream! You where dead and and and I was sad and jack and I argued over whether to cremate you and then I went to Hannible and Wuya to bring you back, But the spell took my sight in exchange for you! I'm so relieved it was just a dream!"

"Your fever must have gotten worse.." Chase placed a hand to Omi's forehead. Omi giggled. "Ya it did.." He placed a cool wet towel on Omi's forehead. "Just rest ok Omi?"

"ok.." Omi smiled and snuggled Chases arm and then drifted off to sleep again.


	10. Evil Shadows

Chapter Ten, Evil Shadows ((Spell Checked)) 

It was definitely different at the xaiolin temple without Omi, but with Jermain being there, he kept the pace up in training. He had proven that he was indeed Omi's brother, many of the same moves that Omi could preform, Jermain could do do as well, not quite As well, but then again they where only half brothers, so it was expected.

"Wudi star Wind!"

"Wudi Mars Fire!"

Raimundo's and Kimiko's powers clashed and they spared, they where nearly even, but soon Kimiko's fire started to weaken, the wind soon over powered and shot through the fire, nearly hitting Kimiko, but missed, hitting her hair, making it a mess.

"Raimundo you Jerk! You messed up my hair!" She quickly tried to fix it.

"Huh? If anything I made it look better.."

"What?! Are you insulting my hair?!"

"No, No! I mean that you don't need to keep doing crazy things with your hair.. you keep coloring it and really.. I think it looks fine the way it is.." Raimundo's cheeks turned a light pink.

Kimiko laughed. "I hope you don't mean how it looks now! Its all wind blown and stuff.."

"Well call me odd but its kinda.." Rai looked around a little to see if anyone was around."Sexy.." he whispered.

"Ok now your just being ridiculous.." Kimiko turned and started to walk away, the wind dragon caught her by the arm. But I'm serious it's so.. irresistible!" Rai placed a hand on the side of her face, his thumb rubbed her cheek lightly.

Kimiko blushed looking in his eyes, she always knew he was cute.. but something about him today was.. so.. appealing. Kimiko placed her hand on his wrist, holding his hand there, Raimundo looked in her eyes, Kim looked into his, they're lips met, Rai wrapped his arms around the girl, they pulled away, and blushed. Raimundo laughed a little bit, Kim giggled.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Dojo said out of no where, blowing into his handkerchief.

The pair stepped back from each other, blushing harshly.  
"What'd you want Dojo?" Raimundo commanded.

"Well its master Fung's birthday today and I've got the party all set up."

"His birthday? How old is he??"

"87...I mean 65" Dojo laughed nervously as a dark shadow loomed over him.

"Dojo.. what might you be talking about?" master Fung said coolly.

"M-master Fung! Oh! I was just... leaving! Bye!" Dojo took off in a small cloud of dust.

A small smile crossed Fungs face, he had obviously seen Rai and Kim kissing. "see you at the party my dears." He bowed slightly, with his old age, he wasn't able to bow very low with out the fear of throwing his back out. He walk with his cane to the temple. The couple followed after looking at each other and blushing.

Mean while at Chases fortress, the prince of darkness was taking a short nap, though, unknown to him the evil bean was nearby, so near in fact that he was next to chases ear. The bean had a evil plan, one that he had used on Omi before, though the idea will have to be better.. Craftier to fool the great Chase Young. It would involve the shadow of fears to get into his dreams and then the morby morphor to persuade the man.

The bean whispered the name of the hawk shaped statue, as he was transported into Chase's dreams, they where filled with images of him ruling the world with Omi by his side, not by manipulation but by complete free will. The bean used to morpher to take the the shape of the one person that did not want Omi and Chase together, and Omi knew most of his life, Fung.  
The disguised bean took Omi's arm, Chase glared at him.

"Come Omi, you can not be with this evil Chase Young, you like women, not men."

"Unhand him Fung.. He is mine with his own free will.." He glared and turned into a massive dragon, twice the size that he would be in real life.

"I will not allow you to corrupt Omi.. whether it be of his own free will or not. The only way that you'd be able to is if I where dead.." The last of the faker's words echoed in Chase's mind as images of Fung dieing at Chase's hand, a dagger berried deep in his back and Omi being his forever in his arms. Chase's Eyes sprang open, pupils narrowed, with the idea of Fungs demise in his head, he got up, the small bean had left his dreams as soon as he awoke, keeping out of sight for now. The dark prince opened the door after grabbing his favorite small blade and left.

Omi was on his way to his ex-masters birthday party, he was ordered not to let chase come, in case it would up set master Fung. He carried a large present, in it was a strawberry cake that he had baked himself with chases help of course. Suddenly something dashed by him.

"Chase? Honey?" Omi called out to him, but Chase didn't stop. Some where unseen and unheard heard, Hannible was laughing evilly. Omi chased after his love, something wasn't right, Chase was heading straight to the temple, and he showed no sign of slowing down, he was already too far gone, and going to fast for Omi to catch.  
Chase jumped over the outer wall of the temple, and ran through to the room that the streamers and balloons where hanging and disappeared into a closet. Omi came into the room a second after and looked around the room, not finding chase, he placed his gift on the table and then ran into the next room.

After a while everyone comes into the room, master Fung sat at the table, of course he was in front of the closet, the very place that Chase laid in wait for the perfect moment.

"Open the presents first!"

"Ya mine first!" Raimundo exclaimed, placing the gift in his hands. The elder man opened it, reviling a 'get off my lawn' sign. " I thought it'd be funny, you know cause your old and stuff.. and you yell if we ruin the garden.." The wind dragon laughed nervously as Fung didn't as much as crack a smile.

"Thank you Raimundo, I will put it up later." He placed it next to him on the floor.

Kimiko got him a orthopedic pillow, sense she noticed Fung rubbing his neck allot lately. Clay got him a white Cowboy hat and a Texas tie. Finally Omi's present was open, reviling the cake.

"Omi.. did you or chase make this cake?" Fung said hesitantly.

"I did! With Chase's help of course.. why do you ask?"

"I still have yet any reason to trust him.. or to believe that he is good."

"Oh please!" Omi laughed, sticking out his arm stiffly and waving his hand down. "Chase wouldn't hurt a rabbit! A certain bean, yes but nothing more"

"Uh hello, WHAT ABOUT DRAGONS!" Dojo exclaimed.

"He can not help that Dojo, if he doesn't then he'll turn into a monster forever!" Omi replayed. "Now let us sing the song of birthday Happiness!" Omi cheered, everyone else smiled lightly and shook their heads, but they knew what he meant, Kimiko lite the candles on the 4 layer cake and they started singing.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday To You. Happy birthday dear Fuuung, Happy birthday.." Just then, the closet door came crashing down, reviling Chase, as he leaped behind the old man, and thrusted the dagger into his back.

"Chase?! What have you done!" Omi cried out.

Chase laughed evilly. "Now you can't separate Omi and I, and we can live as we please, with out You to judge Us!" He continued his evil fit of laughter.

Fung fell back after Chase pulled the blade from his back, a pool of blood started to form where he lay. The old man breath was staggered as he pulled on chases pant leg, Chase looked down at him with slitted eyes. "You have confirmed my thoughts of you.." He coughed, blood starting to trickle from his mouth, "just when I was starting to think that.. you where.. trust.. worthy.."

"Master Fung!" The xaiolin warriors yelled as they kneeled by master Fung, but it was too late, he was gone.

Chase looked down at him, then to Omi, who's tears of sorrow burned him to the core. They all heard a laughter, an evil deep laughter.

"Hannible!" Chase yelled pointing to the window, the bean was small, sitting upon the yin-yang bird.

"Hahaha! I never thought that 'the great' Chase Young would succumb to such a simple trick! And I use the term 'great' terribly loosely.. Afraid that an old man might separate you and your 'lovely' Omi, a real warrior wouldn't be so weak.."

Chase looked to Omi, but he was long gone.

"Good luck getting him to believe you now.." Hannible bursted into evil laughter once again, the yin-yang bird carrying him away as Chase turned and dashed after Omi, leaving the monks behind him with the lifeless body that he had caused.


	11. Aftermath and sweet vengeance

Chapter eleven, Aftermath and sweet vengeance ((spell checked))

Omi ran off to the garden, and hid behind a bush, sniffling and crying at the sight he had just seen. Chase ran through the temple, looking high and low, finally he went back out side, about to give up on his search when he heard Omi's soft weeping.

"Omi?"

"Stay away from me, you, you Monster!" Chase heard Omi cry. Chase didn't blame him for calling him a monster, though it wasn't his fault.

"Omi it's not my fault, not completely anyway.."

"Oh? Then Who's fault is it!?"

"Hannible.. he.. invaded my dreams.. and made me think that.."

"I don't want to hear anymore!" Omi stood up to run from him again when he felt chase grab his arm. "LET GO!" Omi kicked Chase in the side, Chase gritted his teeth, but didn't let go.

"He made me think that Fung was going to take you away from me!" He said baring the pain in his rib.

"Let Go Right now! Or I will mess you up so bad.." Omi glared, with that Chase let go, with a heavy sigh and sat down on the ground.

"Well I guess.. that means.. we're.. over.." Chase was crying inside, that Hannible once again had ruined his life.

"I will come over with the others another day to get my things.. " Omi walked back into the temple. Chase sulked inside himself back to his lair.

The funeral was a couple days later, all the warriors where there, long with their parents, and Master Mung Guan.

"He truly was a great teacher.. I am sorry that this has happened to you all.. if you wish you may come to my temple." Mung Guan suggested.

"No.. we'll be fine, a bit gloomy but fine." Raimundo replied. The temple had been left to him sense he was the eldest of the monks, now 20.

"Ok but if you need anything just call, ok?" the master placed a hand on his shoulder, Rai nodded, his head down still.  
Omi stayed away from the others, crying in the corner. "Why? Why did Chase turn on me like that? Why did he kill master Fung?! I do not understand.." Omi thought to himself. The other xaiolin dragons tried to explain to him that hannible was the cause of all of it, but Omi wouldn't listen to them.

After that Chase never talked to Omi, when the boy came to get his stuff, chase wasn't even at the palace. Omi's stomach turned being there, they're love was just a lie. Chase wasn't far from his palace, he was actually watching from a steep cliff just across from it. Maybe it is too late to try to change, the only person that had believed in him didn't care anymore. The beginning was never this frightening.

Omi couldn't believe that someone so beautiful could sink him so deep into the black abius of loneliness. Omi push on to the temple, Rai and Kim close behind. Finally Kim spoke up.

"Omi.." She look at him with sympathy and sadness in her eyes.

"What?!" Omi yelled, he'd been on edge ever sense the incident.

"I'm sorry.. but you should forgive chase.. he was just a puppet.."

"Ya dude, I mean well you where always happy with chase..even if its kinda creepy."

"I never want to see him ever again!"

"But I know you miss him.. I'd miss Rai if we where apart as long as you and Chase have been.."

"I don't miss him.." Omi lowered his head, he was wearing one of Raimundo's hoodies, the hood up, and low, hiding his eyes.

Kimiko looked up at him and then hugged him, a tear rolled down her cheek. "You guys are so stupid! Always trying to hide the sweetest of your emotions!"

Omi looked surprised for a moment then smiled ever so softly, a shaky sigh came from him. "I wish I could.. I really do.. forgive him I mean.."

"Stupid Hannible, we should go kick his big fat Butt!" Raimundo said, punching the palm of his hand with his fist.

"Yes! and get vengeance for master Fung! are you in Omi?"

Omi sighed. "yes.. it is one thing I can do for my old master.."

"Was that a challenge I hear boy?" It was the bean, he flipped off of the yin-yang bird and then used the morby-morphor to increase his size as the bird landed on a large rock and sat to watch. The bean landed in front of the three, as they all got into their fighting stances.

"Yes, you brain washed chase to kill master Fung!"

"Oh I wouldn't say brain washed, I only brought certain truths to light and made the larger then life, it installed just the right amount of Fear into him.." Hannible chuckled.

"Your a Heartless monster!" Kimiko yelled.

"Oh you don't actually think I'm a monster do you?"

"Shut It!" Omi shouted, no longer able to tolerate the bickering. "So you do admit to twisting Chases mind! You will pay for killing Fung and for manipulating my dearest! Hiya!" Omi came flying at Hannible with a kick.

The heylin warrior blocked the kick, but was taken back a few steps by the force of it. Hannible threw a few punches, the last of which Omi caught in his hand, and he threw the bean some yards away. Hannible rubbed his head and got up from the ground.

"Well.. I guess your a little mad aren't you?"

Omi glared at the heylin from underneath the hoody. "You have no idea..."

Kimiko and Raimundo stood on each side of Omi, ready to fight along side him, it was they're master that was killed so the fight was belonged to each of them. Omi ran at Hannible as Rai and Kim each jumped into the air. Kimiko came in with a fiery kick as Raimundo came in with a punch, Hannible dodged them both, but was caught off guard by the water dragon. The young man shouted out the name of a shen gong wuu, the orb of tornami. The evil bean was frozen solid, except his head.

"Ahh! Get me out of here!"

Omi landed on his feet his head was low, hiding his eyes under the hood. He walked up to the bean, and peered up at him, daggers in his eyes. "I could kill you right now... but that would be something a heylin would do.. You will be imprisoned and your morby-morpher taken away and will cause no more trouble.. Ever.. for anyone.."

"Master Fung would be proud Omi." Raimundo placed a hand on his shoulder.

The bean growled in anger and frustration, "You can't keep me caged up forever!"

"Just try us.." Kimiko flicked the bean in the forehead.

The three of them dragged the bean-cical to the temple, putting him in a freezing cold vault, similar to the one the shen gong wuu was kept in. They sealed it and dusted their hands. The bean was out of the way.. for now. 


	12. lemon and Lime

If you want the actual chapter, email me, I don't want to get in trouble for lemons.

Chase and Omi are back together and make love, rei and kim make love. 


	13. Chase's Four Letter Word

Chapter thirteen, Chase's four letter word. ((spell Checked))

Chase and Omi where on their way to the xaiolin temple.

"So why are we going to the temple?" Chase asked his boyfriend.

"The xaiolin warriors have to pass judgement on Hannible, and we must testify to his crimes." Omi answered.

"hm.. seems a bit unnecessary.. but ok." He placed his hands behind his head as they walked, he stopped wearing his armor sense Hannible was imprisoned.

"Master Mung Guan is going to be there I heard. Maybe the two of you can make peace."

"hn.. Doubt it.. with all that I did to ruin his life.. and our friendship.." Chase said looking up at the sky.

Omi looked up at him, and sighed. Chase had done many a terrible thing, attempting to dominate the earth, and tricking himself many times, even turning Omi evil without realizing it. Finally they arrived, Omi lead Chase to a large dark room, everyone was already there, including a few of the elders, of whom Guan was now part of. They all whore black or brown cloaks that hid their faces for the most part, Omi too wore one, but his was a dark red, and chase wore a dark olive green. The bean was in the middle of the room, surrounded by everyone else, a large bright light on him alone. Other then that spot light, the room was poorly lite.

"They're here, the judging will now commence." though the face was covered, it was Mung Guan's voice.

"Well well well, isn't it Chase! My old bed mate, hehehe.." the bean snickered from inside the ice, the only part of him that wasn't covered by ice was his head.

"Silence! You will keep silent or be forced bean.." Chase barked from under his hood.

Omi was curious as to what the bean meant by 'bed mate' but thought that now wouldn't be the best time to ask.

"Hannible, you have tried time and time again to destroy, to concur, and to taint this world.. And you have deceived many of the people in here.. What do think is the most proper punishment?" Rai asked. It was like a ritual that they where required to do. They had done the same to Spicer sometime ago.

"Oh lets see.. I think that you should let me rule the world and for you all to be my slaves.." He laughed Evilly.

"Silence, I will not have you make a mockery of this council..you hear me dog? Ah, bean? you get what I mean" Jermain's voice sounded.

"Now then.. what do you all say that we do with him?" Guan asked the group.

"I say that we throw 'em in the deepest part of a sulfur mine if ya ask me.." Clay said, he tugged his hood a little lower like he would if it where his hat.

"The sulfer mines would be too kind for him.." Chase hissed. "I suggest that you freeze him into a full block of ice, put him into the Sphere of Yun, and then throw him into the yin yang world, and then throw one yoyo into space, and one into the pits of the earth..."

"Ya I vote for that one." Clay replied.

"Me too" Kim said.

"I as well." Omi agreed.

"If he's done all the things I've heard.. then go for it." Jermain said.

"Well I'm in" Rai added.

The elders nodded to each other.

"Then its settled, Hannible you will be sentenced to life, frozen, in the yin yang world.." Guan said turning around, and then leaving the room. The elders followed behind him in a line, and then so did the xaiolin warriors, Omi, and before Chase stepped out behind them, Hannible had to say something witty.

"You'd better watch your butt Chase.. You know what happens when you don't..." The bean laughed cruelly.

Chase growled, but then followed Omi.

"What was that about Chase?" Omi asked as Chase took the robe off, over his head, his clothes where on underneath.

"I'd really rather not talk about it Omi.. its an old, painful memory.." He said looking down at the robe.

"Oh.. sorry I asked.. I didn't mean to.."

"No its ok.. maybe I should tell you.."

"You don't have to! I mean if its that painful for you.."

"Hannible, he.. raped me.. Soon after he deceived me into drinking the lao mang long soup.." Chase explained.

Omi gasped. "Oh My.. I'm so sor..." Chase placed a pair of fingers on Omi's lips to quiet him.

"No need to apologize. It's no ones fault but my own.."

Omi took Chase's hand off of him. "That's not true! Its Hannibles fault! He's the one that tricked you!"

"But I was the one that was foolish enough to fall for the trick.."

"but..." Omi looked down. "Your like, a genius.. and.. I probably couldn't ever hope to be as smart as you are.." He said softly.

Chase turned around and looked at him, Omi was always soft and kind. Chase smiled. "I'm sure that one day you'll be ten times the warrior I ever was." He rubbed Omi's head and then left the room to Omi.

"what do you mean 'was'? Your still the best warrior around!"

Chase shook his head. "Omi, I think its time that I stop fighting. I mean I have you and I just want to settle down.."

"oh.." was all that Omi said.

"hey whats going on you guys?" Rai said joining the two.

"Hannible raped Chase!" Omi sobbed, throwing his arms around his lover.

"Say what?! Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Jermain interjected, stumbling on to the scene.

"Is this true Chase?" Raimundo asked the evil prince.

"It is.. What of it?" there was a slight growl in his voice, he really hated the subject.

"Then we will give you the honor of throwing the bean into the yin yang world." Rai said handing him the sphere of yun.

Chase looked down to it and smiled, not quite a smirk, but more just a appreciative half smile. "thanks." he said looking back up to the xaiolin leader.

"No problem.. if you make Omi happy, then we can't have you sad..or he'll be sad too." Raimundo nodded and hen turned to leave the room.

Kimiko heard, but stayed in the next room, changing in private. What an awful thing for that bean to do, but he was the incarnation of evil as any of them know. Tricking Chase into drinking that soap, trying to plant ideas of abandoning Omi because of the fact that he liked another guy. And then, tricking Chase into killing poor master Fung, and poor Chase that Hannible had literally screwed him over, time and time again. Kim realized that her nails where digging into the palms of her hands. She put it into the wooden chest with the rest that the guys had already thrown in carelessly.

Later that day, when the sun was setting, the xaiolin warriors and the elders gathered out in the garden.

"You ready Chase?" Rai said.

"Been ready sense the day he escaped his first prison.." He said looking at the sphere.

Omi called out the name of a blue glass orb, and ice, freezing the bean solid. Chase threw the sphere of yun into the air, to the center of the garden, calling out its name. It sealed the large ice bean inside, then Rai and Kim used the yoyo's, and Jermain and Clay tossed the hole thing into the yin-yang world, then dusted their hands.

"Now all we have to do is get rid of them there yoyos." Jermaine said after punching his fist against Clays, something that they did after a job well done.

"And I know exactly how to do that, Golden Tiger Claws!" Omi shouted. He sliced into the air, a rip appeared, and Kim tossed the yin yoyo inside to the center of the earth. "now one to space, Golden tiger claws!" Omi shouted again, but Chase grabbed his arm.

"That wouldn't be very wise Omi, if you create a rip into space, the vacuum could suck us all into it." The wise warrior said, now releasing Omi's arm.

"then how are we going to get it into space? If we us the serpents tail then we'll freeze.. and wouldn't be able to get very far from earth.."

"hmm.. true.." The heylin sat for a moment, cross legged on the grass, a hand under his chin, thinking. The xaiolin warriors watch him, if any of them could think of a idea to get the ying yoyo as far from earth it was Chase. Finally his eyes opened. "A comet.. if we could some how get that yoyo on a comet, then we'd be set."

"ya but how?" Clay said scratching his head.

"You still have the cannon blaster?" Chase asked Rai.

"Yes but.. I don't see how.." Rai answered

"Just trust me, would you fetch it for me dear?" Chase said, kissing Omi's hand.

"sure hun." Omi said bending down and kissing him, then ran off to get the cannon.

"eww.." Rai whispered.

"Whats the matter Rai?" Kim asked him.

"What you have a problem with two men kissing?" Chase glared up at him.

"Er ah.. no, I mean well its disturbing.."

"Why do you find it disturbing?" Chase asked coolly.

"I don't know! It just is!" Rai yelled.

chase smiled. "Maybe you should find out.. who knows you might be bi..and just not want to admit it.." Chase smirked just before Omi returned.

"I do not like men!" Raimundo yelled out, Omi looked at him.

"You don't like me?!" His eyes started to tear up.

"uh, not like that Omi! I do like you, as a friend." Rai patted Omi's shoulder.

"oh ok!" Omi smiled, now setting down the cannon. "here you go Chase."

"Thanks." Chase looked over it, then found a small knob."here we go, see this? It controls how far it would get blasted. So set it to 'land me in deep space' and then we are set. One it starts moving in space, it won't stop till it hits something. And now we don't need a comet."

"Sounds good! See your so smart.." Omi said wrapping his arms around Chase from behind, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
Chase smiled. "Thanks Omi. now may I have the yang yoyo?" Rai nodded, handing it over. Chase placed it in the cannon, aimed and lite the fuse. And then it was fired off into space, the last piece that would ever be needed to release Hannible Bean, something that was hoped to never happen, should the world be put into danger again. 


End file.
